Recuerdos del Pasado
by Fogos Fastus
Summary: Skye esta pasando por un momento muy difícil, con todo lo de su cambio, sus poderes, la caída de SHIELD y la traición de Ward...su vida se ha vuelto un caos, su mundo se ha vuelto del revés. Sin embargo, un día algo la hace dudar de parte de lo que está viviendo, le hace plantearse que, tal vez, las cosas no son como creen y que, pese a todo, aún hay esperanza y debe luchar. M a MA
1. Capitulo 1: El pasado siempre vuelve

**Ninguno de los personajes de Agents of SHIELD, o Marvel en general, me pertenecen, pero adoro sus películas y, sin duda, su serie. Por eso mismo, gracias a un ataque de inspiración, y al no poder creerme que Ward sea malo, si, ha elegido un mal camino, eso es evidente, todos lo sabemos, pero no me creo que sea malo, no realmente, no después de ver ciertas cosas.**

 **En fin, que como no me creo que sea malo y creo que su lugar es con Skye y con su equipo, con su familia, me he decidido a plasmar parte de lo que por mi mente pasa. Espero que os guste y, por favor, sus reviews son importantes para saber si os gusta y continuar la historia de forma abierta.**

 **RECUERDOS DEL PASADO**

 **Capítulo 1: El pasado siempre vuelve**

 _ **Encerrada en aquella sala, su mente voló al pasado, un tiempo donde volar de un lado a otro en el bus era lo cotidiano, donde aquella sala no era una prisión impuesta por si misma (auto impuesta) sino un lugar donde interrogar, amenazar o asustar al enemigo. En aquel avión tenía un hogar y una familia...Sin duda, muy diferente al presente...la desconfianza, el miedo, la traición, ese era ahora su día a día, y la dolía...**_

 _ **No pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro lleno de amargura, mirando nuevamente a su alrededor, soledad, vacío...una vez al día recibía la visita de Coulson, el hombre al que respetaba y quería, el padre que nunca había tenido. Suspiró de nuevo, negando con la cabeza, no quería recordar a su padre biológico, un asesino despiadado y sin corazón, con una lista de crímenes incalculable a sus espaldas, que había intentado acabar con la vida de su gente...ojala nunca se hubiera encontrado con ese monstruo...**_

 _ **Ward. El nombre golpeó su mente con tanta fuerza que sintió que se mareaba y tuvo que apoyar la espalda en la pared, centrando la mirada en algún punto sobre su cabeza. Aún le dolía la traición de aquel hombre, Grant Ward, su ex OS, su compañero, su protector, su amigo, el hombre en el que confiaba, el hombre del que se había...**_

 _ **Lanzó un gruñido al aire, enfadada consigo misma por lo ocurrido y por, aún después de todo, no poder odiarle y echarle de menos. Ward es Hydra, se recordó a si misma pero su corazón se negaba a ello y se lo demostró chocando contra su pecho con vehemencia. Se llevó la mano al pecho y volvió a suspirar, iracunda, recogiendo las piernas para esconder el rostro entre ellas, sobre sus brazos.**_

 _ **\- Ward...**_

 _ **Susurró el nombre tan débilmente que apenas ella pudo escucharlo. Tampoco escuchó los insistentes pitidos de su pulsiómetro advertirla de lo que ocurría, a medida que el dolor y la rabia crecían en su interior.**_

 _ **Sus pensamientos viajaron al pasado nuevamente, a una épica batalla naval que el capitán de ambos bandos se negaba a perder...el agua se despejaba, los barcos eran tocados, hundidos y los capitanes, tan cabezotas y orgullosos como eran, atacaban verbalmente al otro para intentar saber dónde se ocultaban los barcos restantes.**_

 _\- Eres una novata con mucha suerte -protestaba el hombre al ver hundido su último navío- ¿seguro que no has pirateado el juego y estás haciendo trampas?_

 _\- Qué tu seas pésimo en esto no significa que yo haga trampas, Ward -se quejaba la joven, falsamente ofendida por las palabras de su compañero-_

 _\- Ya claro...¿y debo creerte? Seguro que ya has pirateado las cámaras del bus más de una vez -la pinchaba su supervisor, escondiendo tras la pantalla del juego una sonrisa divertida ante el gesto de su pupila- eres una chica muy mala, Skye_

 _\- Agente Ward, esta empezando a ofenderme realmente -podía decir lo que quisiera, su sonrisa traviesa demostraba que él había acertado- ¿por quién me tomas, robot?_

 _ **Inconscientemente Skye dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida, sincera y auténtica, ante el recuerdo de aquella tarde tranquila y libre de sucesos extraños y caóticos que amenazaran con acabar con La Tierra tal y como se conocía.**_

 _ **\- Robot...**_

 _ **Volvió a susurrar, invadida repentinamente por un calor familiar que se extendía desde su pecho, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquila y aliviada. Por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de soltar una carcajada al recordar el rostro enfadado y derrotado de su OS aquel día al ver fracasar su idea de derrotarla en la batalla naval y clamar que debía hacerle caso por ello. Fue entonces, al alzar la cabeza para reír, cuando vio el gesto preocupado y confuso de Phil Coulson, el ahora director de SHIELD.**_

 _ **\- Coulson, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿ocurre algo? -preguntó la joven agente, aturdida-**_

 _ **\- ¿Y eso me lo preguntas tu a mi? Debería ser yo el que lo preguntase -caminó lentamente, acercándose, para acercar una silla y sentarse frente a ella, que aún sonreía- ¿Que ha ocurrido?**_

 _ **\- Lo siento señor, pero no se ha que se refiere -ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender que sucedía-**_

 _ **\- ¿No lo sabes? El suelo comenzó a temblar de forma repentina Skye, por eso estoy aquí**_

 _ **\- ¿De qué esta hablando? -miró a su alrededor y luego al pasillo a través de la puerta abierta, donde la agente May esperaba, observándoles, todo estaba en calma, nada se movía-**_

 _ **\- Vinimos corriendo por que el suelo estaba temblando, Skye -su mirada siempre sincera, fija en la de ella, demostraba que sus palabras eran cierta, había provocado un nuevo terremoto en la base y no se había dado cuenta-**_

 _ **\- ¿Están todos bien? -pregunto entonces alarmada, dejando caer las piernas-**_

 _ **\- Tranquila, todos estamos bien -la tranquilizó el hombre, sonriendo y tomando sus manos entre las suyas con suavidad- cuando estábamos llegando todo empezó a calmarse, ¿realmente no te diste cuenta? Cuando abrimos la puerta estabas ahí, sonriendo y no contestaste cuando te llame, pensé que lo estabas controlando**_

 _ **\- No, yo...-sonrió con suavidad, negando con la cabeza- solo estaba pensando...**_

 _ **\- ¿Pensando? -Coulson parecía cada vez más confuso y no pudo evitar reír por ello- me gusta verte reír, hacía mucho que no escuchaba tu risa -comentó con calma el hombre, sonriendo- debía ser un buen pensamientos**_

 _ **\- Lo era...-asintió levemente antes de suspirar- lo era, AC...**_

 _ **Sintió la necesidad de abrazarle, de sentirse protegida del dolor que volvía a inundarla y se cobijó en los brazos del hombre al que quería como a un padre. Este la recibió entre sus brazos, consolándola de aquel pensamiento que tan pronto la había hecho reír como temblar entre sus brazos. No quiso preguntar que la perturbaba, no necesitaba preguntar, sabía que Skye se lo diría cuando estuviese preparada, hasta entonces, él podía esperar, intentando apartar su sufrimiento, protegiéndola de él.**_

 _ **\- Tranquila Skye...**_

 _ **Susurró, acariciándola el cabello, mientras May se situaba a su lado, mirando a la joven con genuina preocupación, la caballería se había encariñado profundamente de la joven hacker a la que un día, lejano ya, no había querido ni ver.**_

 _ **\- Todo esta bien, todo se arreglará... -siguió susurrando, mirando a May con profundo dolor, escuchando los leves gimoteos de la chica-**_

 _ **\- No...nada esta bien Coulson...nada esta bien... -susurro en un gimoteo lleno de dolor- ya nada volverá a estar bien...**_

 _ **\- No digas eso Skye -intervino entonces la agente, manteniendo la calma- aprenderás a controlar tus nuevos poderes, encontraremos la forma de ayudarte**_

 _ **\- Debería marcharme, alejarme para no haceros daño -comentó al apartarse levemente de su jefe, secándose las lágrimas-**_

 _ **\- Eso jamás, Skye -sentenció el hombre de forma autoritaria, mirándola con el cariño con el que miraría a su propio hijo, sentándose a su lado en la cama para abrazarla contra él- nunca vuelvas a pensar en esa posibilidad, no vamos a dejarte ir...**_

 _ **Sintiéndose conmovida por el paternalismo de su viejo amigo, la agente May tomó su lugar en la silla y, durante largo rato, permanecieron los tres hablando, convenciendo a la menor de ellos de que no importaba lo que pasara, nunca dejarían que se la llevaran lejos de ellos.**_

 _ **\- Nada volverá a ser como antes...-susurro Skye entre sueños, agotada, cuando Coulson la arropó, acariciándola la cabeza antes de alejarse- robot...**_

 _ **Se removió entre las mantas, acurrucándose, dejando escapar un suspiro antes de dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños. Coulson miró a May ante la palabra, entendiendo por vez primera en el día, que había calmado y atormentado a Skye por igual, o mejor dicho, quién...**_

 _ **\- ¿Crees que sigue queriéndole, Phil? -la voz de la agente fue lo suficientemente alta como para que su compañero la escuchara, pero Skye siguiera durmiendo-**_

 _ **\- ¿Crees tu que le odia, Melinda? -respondió con una pregunta a la que May negó después de unos segundos- tendremos que esperar a que Skye pueda aclarar sus sentimientos, May**_

 _ **\- Ese hombre es un traidor, Phil, solo puede hacerla más daño, la utilizó, la hirió, nada de lo que dijo fue real -protestó, viendo como el hombre caminaba hacia la puerta, siguiéndole- no le defiendas**_

 _ **\- A veces no estoy tan seguro, Melinda...**_

 _ **Comentó con calma, abandonado el lugar, llevándose consigo las inquietudes de su joven agente, sabiendo que solo ella podría ver la verdad en Ward, sabiendo que él había sido el causante de la extraña calma que había inundado a Skye una hora antes y, sabiendo ante todo, que sería él el que estaría en los sueños de la joven esa noche.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **A ver si os gusta mi idea y, sobre todo, mi historia. Envíen sus reviews por favor, sean para bien o para mal, lo que piensen los lectores, ayuda a los escritores. Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Capitulo 2: El pasado no se olvida

_Lo primero de todo, agradecer a Rocioroar por su review y su apoyo, son una fuente de energía._

 _Lo segundo, decir que el capítulo va dedicado a una buena amiga, su pareja, también amigo, y para mi mejor amigo, que siempre se han negado a creer que todo fuera tal como lo pintaban, así sin más, diciendo que tenía que haber más detrás de aquello, lo había, esperemos que las cosas vayan a mejor pronto. Rocioroar, este capítulo también te lo dedico, espero que te guste tanto como el otro._

 _ **Capítulo 2: El pasado no se olvida**_

 _ **Se despertó en mitad de la noche, con el sudor corriendo por su piel y el corazón latiendo desbocado dentro de su pecho. Las pesadillas, recuerdos de otra vida, volvían a golpear su mente, incansables, rompiendo su alma como si de un espejo se tratase.**_

 _ **Una y otra vez había intentado alejar esas pesadillas de su mente, borrar aquellos recuerdos que tan amargos se le hacían, en vano, una y otra vez, volvían a sus sueños en mitad de la noche o azotaban su mente en pleno día, sacudiendo cada parte de su ser.**_

 _ **Muchas veces se encontraba aguantando la respiración, con todos los músculos tensos y el miedo inundando su cuerpo de tal forma que ni siquiera podía moverse, con los ojos cansados de apretarlos durante segundos infinitos o la vista borrosa de aguantar lágrimas que no podía derramar libremente, por miedo a romperse por completo y perder lo poco que quedaba de su persona.**_

 _ **Esa noche había tenido fuertes pesadillas sobre un suceso del pasado que le atormentaba desde el mismo instante en que ocurriese, tiempo atrás, pero como si hubiera ocurrido minutos antes, llevándole a un estado de puro terror, impotencia y anhelo.**_

 _ **Se sentó en la cama improvisada y miró a su alrededor, apenas iluminado, buscando ubicarse en el espacio y en el tiempo, tratando de demostrarse que aquello no había ocurrido, no es ese momento, no en ese lugar.**_

 _ **Luego centro la vista en sus manos, capaces de eliminar enemigos en segundos, ahora temblorosas y doloridas sobre su regazo descubierto. Las mantas ovilladas a los pies de la cama por tantas vueltas descontroladas en busca de una solución a aquello que ya no podía ser cambiado y a lo que nunca ocurrió realmente.**_

 _ **La pared y las sabanas salpicadas de sangre hicieron que, por fin, reaccionara y sintiera en dolor que recorría sus nudillos, había golpeado la pared hasta tal punto de hacerse herida y, sin embargo, la pesadilla había sido más fuerte que eso, reteniendo su mente en tan malos recuerdos.**_

 _ **Aún sentía el sudor correr por cuello, pecho y brazos cuando decidió levantarse y dirigirse al baño con desgana, debía lavarse y curarse las heridas pero su corazón, aún acelerado, exigía comprobar que aquel sueño no había sido más que eso, un sueño.**_

 _ **Mecánicamente y de forma inconsciente, alcanzó el botiquín, se lavó las manos y curó las heridas, mientras su mente, guiada por el corazón, divagaba, alejándose de aquel lugar, añorando aquello que una vez tuvo y perdió.**_

 _ **Suspiró de forma entrecortada por el miedo que aún apretaba su pecho y se miró en el espejo del baño. La persona que vio reflejada no era la persona que era o, al menos, no la que quería ser, vio una persona azorada y atormentada por el pasado, cansada y abrumada por el presente y sin posibilidades de un futuro, pero sobre todo, una persona cuya mirada reflejaba culpa y odio puro hacía si mismo.**_

 _ **¿Cómo podía remediar aquello? ¿Cómo cambiar las cosas y volver a ser quién**_ _ **realmente**_ _ **era y quería ser? ¿Cómo volver al lugar al que sentía que pertenecía cuando había destruido todo sin ambages ni miramientos?**_

 _ **No tenía las respuestas pero las buscaría por todos los medios, encontraría la forma de solucionarlo, de arreglar aquél gran error cometido por una lealtad que no se merecía, aunque se dejase la piel o la vida en ello. Grant Ward estaba dispuesto a ello, dispuesto a todo por volver a casa, a su hogar, junto a quienes quería, a su familia o, al menos, junto a ella, su novata.**_

 _ **Y se llevaría por delante cuanto y a cuantos se interpusieran en su camino sin detener los pasos que guiaba su corazón ni un solo segundo. Ya no podía negarlo más, ya no quería negarlo, se había enamorado de Skye y, aunque hubiera mentido u ocultado muchas cosas, aquello había sido real, tan real que le había cambiado por completo, ella le había cambiado.**_

 _ **Se envolvió los nudillos con una venda lentamente, siguiendo con la mirada cada vuelta que daba. Sonrió, recordando la primera vez que tuvo que vendar las manos de Skye para enseñarla a entrenar con el saco de arena, la joven había protestado nada más entrar en la sala, por tener que entrenar a tan tempranas horas, llamándole sargento inhumano, para después darle su ahora tan apreciado apodo, diciéndole que era un robot insensible.**_

 _ **Rió por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza ante aquel buen recuerdo que calmaba su atormentada alma por unos instantes. Recordaba también como la joven refunfuñaba mientras él le vendaba las manos, explicándola como debía golpear para no hacerse daño. ¿Skye le escuchó e hizo caso? Ni hablar, la joven hacker se negaba a recibir ordenes o consejos de su superior al que, por aquel entonces, apenas escuchaba y al que torturaba con sus incesantes ideas y su extrema curiosidad por cualquier cosa, incluido el pasado del entonces especialista, al que no dejaba de lanzar preguntas al respecto.**_

 _ **Se dejó caer en la cama, soltando una carcajada, tan real y tan sincera que él mismo se dio cuenta de cuanto le habían cambiado en aquel año, y se sintió en casa por unos segundos, esperando expectante una pregunta de su curiosa novata, queriendo saber la razón de su risa, mientras le sonreía de esa forma tan suya, y la sorpresa en los rostros de Fitz-Simmons al descubrir que era capaz de reírse.**_

 _ **\- Lo que daría por una tanda de preguntas incomodas ahora…por sus malas imitaciones de mi…**_

 _ **Dios...echaba tanto de menos a ese peculiar equipo...tan único, curioso y deficiente que, desde el primer momento en que Coulson les tomara bajo su mando, nadie había confiado en que pudieran hacer un buen trabajo.**_

 _ **Fue un error y una falta de confianza en Coulson por parte de los demás agentes y líderes, puesto que, tras la incorporación de Skye a sus filas, todos los engranajes parecieron encajar y el equipo se volvió más eficiente de lo que el mismo Coulson había esperado, también más atípico y más divertido, más vivo. Cada uno de ellos suplía las debilidades de los otros, tanto mental como físicamente, convirtiéndoles en una fuerza difícil de vencer. Eran más que un equipo, eran una familia, una disfuncional familia, pero una familia al fin y al cabo, y esa era la verdadera razón de que fueran tan buenos juntos.**_

 _ **Aquellos recuerdos solo fortalecieron su convicción y su deseo de volver junto a ellos y protegerles, de Hydra, de Asgardianos, de cualquier ser del Universo que se atreviera a poner en peligro a su familia, su única, disfuncional y verdadera familia.**_

 _ **\- Ese es mi lugar...allí es donde debo pelear...con mi familia…**_

 _ **Su voz sonó un tanto ronca por el sueño, pero con renovadas energías y enormes deseos de hacer lo imposible y abrazar a aquella persona que le había abierto los ojos y el corazón a quién era realmente y a quién quería ser siempre.**_

 _ **\- Es la hora de dejar de esperar, es el momento de actuar, robot con corazón.**_

 _ **Se dijo así mismo, tratándose como solo una persona lo hacía, y sonrió, como había sonreído el día que Skye abrió los ojos y le sonrió, demostrándole que el peligro había pasado y las balas habían perdido.**_

 _ **Observó el amanecer desde su posición, a través de la pequeña ventana, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que todo iba a ir bien.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _¿Qué os parece? ¿Os va gustando? Y, ¿qué pensáis sobre lo que viven y sienten nuestros dos queridos personajes? Espero vuestros comentarios para saberlo :)_


	3. Capítulo 3: Efecto Colateral

**Base de SHIELD. Localización: Clasificada.**

 _ **Llevaba varios días practicando para recuperar el control de sus poderes inhumanos y había mejorado bastante más de lo que lo había hecho la primera vez, claro que, ahora conocía de qué era capaz. Mantenía las cosas en calma, sin temblores repentinos ni cosas explotando a su alrededor, eso era bueno, por que durante uno de aquellos días había abierto una ventana en la pared externa de la sala mientras pensaba en respirar un poco de aire fresco.**_

 _ **A May no le había gustado nada que hubiera abierto un boquete en la pared del nuevo Bus, sobre todo por que les había pillado en pleno aterrizaje...ella misma le había demostrado su disgusto entrando en la sala con esa mirada tan suya en el rostro y diciendo sin palabras que la próxima vez, ella iría detrás del trozo de pared, cual Hulk cayendo del Helitransporte (Helicarrier).**_

 _ **Pero ahora, días después, estaba animada y era optimista, nada a su alrededor estaba bajo amenaza, al menos no cuando era consciente de las cosas, el efecto colateral venía cuando pensaba o, más aún, cuando dormía, las cosas eran bien distintas entonces...cuando Ward venía a su mente, las cosas se complicaban y últimamente el ex especialista de SHIELD pasaba muchas horas en su cabeza, tanto despierta como dormida.**_

 _ **Coulson y los demás ya se habían acostumbrado a las repentinas vibraciones del suelo, el sonido del cristal quebrarse o el estallido de algún objeto cercano sin previo aviso, que solían cesar minutos más tarde como si nada hubiese ocurrido, tal como había empezado. Sin embargo, uno de ellos siempre acudía a ver si ella estaba bien y a preguntar qué había ocurrido, la pregunta casi nunca obtenía respuesta, salvo en contadas ocasiones, cuando era Coulson el que entraba en esa sala y se quedaba a solas con ella. Él lo había sabido, desde el primer momento, y se lo había preguntado a las claras en su primera conversación a solas tras los sucesos ocurridos por la primera invasión del robot en su mente.**_

 _\- Esta vez, ¿me vas a contar que es lo que ha pasado? -había preguntado el hombre después de acomodarse en la silla frente a ella-_

 _\- Lo siento señor, no fue mi intención…-había empezado a excusarse ella, viéndose interrumpida-_

 _\- Es por Ward, ¿no es cierto? -su mirada se había clavado en la de ella, anclandola a ese momento, sin escapatoria-_

 _\- ¿Ward? No, ¿por qué…? él...él es un traidor...¿por qué iba…? -decidió respirar hondo y elegir las palabras antes de hablar, bajando la mirada- Ward no me importa en absoluto, es un traidor -había soltado al final, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta-_

 _\- Y tu siempre has mentido fatal -había contestado su jefe, sonriendola con su habitual calidez y calma- cuéntamelo, ¿qué ocurre?, puedes desahogarte conmigo, lo sabes._

 _\- Lo se…-entrelazó los dedos de las manos, nerviosa- es solo que… -todo aquello se le hacía tan difícil...¿qué iba a pensar Coulson de ella?-_

 _\- No voy a enfadarme Skye…-dudó un instante al decir el nombre y sonrió con ternura al ver que ella al fin le miraba- ni voy a juzgar nada de lo que me digas antes de que termines de contármelo todo, ¿te parece?_

 _\- Vale…-asintió de forma leve, devolviendole la sonrisa con timidez, para luego volver a asentir- es por Ward...últimamente no puedo evitar pensar en él, en el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros, en lo que ocurrió después, en cómo estará ahora… -suspiró con pesadez- créame, he intentado no hacerlo, pero no puedo...hay algo que no...que no está bien en aquello…_

 _\- Se que te dolió su traición, más que a ninguno de nosotros Skye, es lógico, era tu OS, tu compañero…-decidió que no era momento de hacerla saber que sabía que entre ellos dos había algo más- claro que aquello estuvo mal, ninguno lo imaginábamos, pero no fue culpa tuya Skye, ni está mal que recuerdes momentos felices, aunque fueran con él -la voz pausada y tranquila de aquél hombre siempre había conseguido hacer que se sintiera segura y en confianza, como si pudiera contarle cualquier cosa y él fuera a entenderla-_

 _\- Lo se, se que no está mal recordar y se que no podía haber sabido que Garret había entrenado a Ward para ser de Hydra -le miró, sus ojos brillaban con suavidad ante la inminencia de lágrimas a las que no acababa de encontrar sentido- pero no estoy hablando de eso Coulson, digo que algo no está bien en esos recuerdos, en aquellos sucesos_

 _\- Vas a tener que explicarte un poco Skye, no consigo saber a dónde quieres llegar -apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas y recostó la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas, tenía curiosidad por saber a qué se refería su joven hacker, quería entenderla y, sobre todo, saber cómo podía ayudarla a sentirse mejor- ¿qué hay de raro en aquellos sucesos? A parte del hecho de ser inesperados_

 _\- Ni yo misma lo sé Coulson...solo sé, siento, que hay algo más detrás de todo aquello, algo más que aún desconocemos...y me gustaría descubrir que es y comprenderlo…_

 _\- ¿Crees que Ward ocultaba algo más detrás de sus acciones y palabras? -si eso era cierto, era probable que Ward estuviera preparando algo, algo que desconocían…-_

 _\- No lo se… -negó con la cabeza bruscamente- no me haga caso, creo que estoy divagando, que esos recuerdos son tan dolorosos aún que hacen que vea cosas donde no las hay, olvidelo_

 _\- ¿Estas segura? Skye, si hay algo que te inquiete…_

 _\- De verdad, no se preocupe, son cosas mías, tonterías pasajeras…_

 _ **Ella había zanjado el tema así pero...seguía sintiendo que algo no estaba bien en algunos de los recuerdos que inundaban su mente. Le había dicho a Coulson que lo olvidara, que eran tonterías, pero ella seguía indagando en aquellos recuerdos, una y otra vez, en busca de lo que estaba mal, en busca de respuestas, y contra más las buscaba, más preguntas se hacía y más sentía la necesidad de buscar a Ward, plantarse delante de él y preguntarle sobre aquellos momentos. Y sobre todo, preguntarle por qué, por qué no les había elegido a ellos, por qué eligió herirles y marcharse con un hombre que jamás le trató bien, ni le quiso nunca. Tenía tantas preguntas...necesitaba conocer tantas respuestas…**_

 _ **Había otra persona, alguien que ninguno del equipo, ni siquiera ella misma, hubiera pensado, con la que se había abierto y a quién había confesado ciertas cosas. El agente Lance Hunter se había vuelto cercano para ella, a decir verdad, se había convertido en un amigo en el que confiaba y con el que, por alguna extraña razón, se había sentido cómoda hablándole de sus inquietudes y de los sucesos que habían vivido en el pasado con su antiguo compañero.**_

 _ **Si, reconocía que cuando le había conocido había pensado que era un total cretino con grandes problemas de entendimiento con su ex, mujer, pero el ex militar la había escuchado, mostrando interés incluso, la había ayudado a relajarse en momentos difíciles recordándola quién era y la había comprendido y apoyado en cuanto a sus poderes y sus inquietudes respecto a Ward. Hunter se había convertido en un buen amigo, que había aprendido que podía usar la excusa de hacerla reír para meterse libremente con la anteriormente aludida sin repercusiones físicas que lamentar. Cada vez que lo recordaba, no podía evitar reírse, ese hombre era un tipo extraño pero fiel a sí mismo. Quién, por cierto, debía estar al caer, se dijo a sí misma, volteando hacía la puerta para sonreírle nada más entrar, ambos tenían algo de lo que encargarse. No es que ella quisiera salir de aquella sala, ya que aún no se sentía preparada para ello, pero necesitaban de sus capacidades por si ocurría algún imprevisto.**_

 _ **Es hora de irnos, nena –la guiñó el ojo, travieso-**_

 _ **Entonces vayámonos Hunt –uso su apodo y negó con la cabeza, divertida, él siempre tan…¿él?-**_

 **Piso franco (casa de seguridad). Localización: En algún lugar de Los Ángeles.**

 _ **Desde el día en el que se había escapado, durante el intercambio entre SHIELD y Christian Ward, Grant se había visto obligado a mejorar un poco sus dotes informáticas. Ahora estaba provisto de portátil privado y sabía funcionar lo suficiente como para usar el sistema de rastreo y hacerse con las cámaras de seguridad de las calles.**_

 _ **Vale, si, no lo había conseguido él solo, sino con la ayuda de Reese**_ **,** _ **uno de sus nuevos reclutas de HYDRA, pero lo importante es que había mejorado y que ninguna mesa holográfica volvería a dejarle por los suelos, haciendo que se sintiera estúpido...Grant rió por lo bajo, por suerte, no había sido el único que no sabía encenderla. Más le valía a su novata sentirse orgullosa, porque lo había pasado realmente mal para meterse todo aquello en la cabeza...al menos su antigua novata si se sentiría orgullosa. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras revisaba las cámaras buscando algo en particular, algo que le dijera dónde estaba la persona que llevaba siguiendo ya un par de días. Le había seguido hasta el centro de Los Ángeles donde, repentinamente, había perdido su rastro entra la inmensa multitud que recorría las calles en hora punta. Había tenido que ir con sumo cuidado tras él para que no se diera cuenta de que alguien le seguía, si le descubrían, sus planes se verían truncados y era muy probable que no pudiera cumplir su objetivo, no podía permitirse aquello.**_

 _ **Había comunicado a su mano derecha que pasaría unos días fuera por una misión personal y, para asegurarse de que hicieran algo útil que no fuera a causarle problemas futuros a él, había dejado órdenes estrictas sobre la misión que tendría cada uno en su ausencia. Tener a los miembros de HYDRA ocupados en misiones de rastreo y vigilancia le permitiría centrarse en lo que tenía entre manos sin preocuparse demasiado de que su nuevo equipo hiciera algo por su cuenta y asesinaran a quienes no debían. Durante los últimos meses se habían mantenido fuera del radar de SHIELD y quería que así siguiera siendo, al menos por el momento, pues no quería tener que participar en una nueva batalla contra su antiguo equipo, HYDRA no tendría oportunidad alguna contra ellos en esos momentos.**_

 _ **¿Qué si él estaba solo? En absoluto, llevaba consigo unos cuantos hombres de confianza, nuevos miembros que él mismo había reclutado, con los que podía contar cuando necesitase y en los que, al contrario que los demás, podía confiar plenamente sin temer verse apuñalado por la espalda en cuanto bajase la guardia un solo segundo. Ese equipo estaba ahora mismo por las calles, buscando pistas y haciéndose con provisiones y datos para él, ayudándolo sin pedir demasiadas explicaciones, con la sola idea de ayudar a quién les había ayudado a ellos, dándoles un objetivo que seguir en la vida.**_

 _ **Adelante –dio paso a quién llamaba a la puerta, sin apartar la mirada de las grabaciones-**_

 _ **Señor, tenemos novedades sobre el hombre al que busca**_

 _ **¿Le habéis encontrado?**_

 _ **Detuvo las grabaciones de inmediato, girando sobre la silla para observar detenidamente a quién tenía delante. Un joven de unos 18 o 19 años le miraba desde la puerta de la habitación, quieto como un soldado ante su líder, su cabello corto era castaño y sus ojos de un marrón intenso, vestido con un uniforme compuesto por botas de combate, pantalones militares, un cinturón con hebilla de acero y camiseta polar, todo ello en tonalidades azul marino y negro. Un nuevo logo, que parecía unir a SHIELD y a HYDRA en uno, estaba grabado en la parte superior izquierda de la camiseta y su arma descansaba en la funda del cinturón. El joven parecía estar orgulloso de portar aquel símbolo en el pecho, el mismo que en aquel momento portaba su líder, aunque no sabía su auténtico significado ni el motivo exacto de que fuera así, sabía que tenía algo que ver con el pasado del hombre que tenía delante y que le había salvado unos meses antes. Nunca dijo que sus nuevos hombres fueran muy mayores.**_

 _ **Le hemos encontrado, señor –afirmó, devolviéndole la leve sonrisa que el hombre le daba- tenemos información de primera mano sobre él, a qué se dedica, dónde trabaja, lo que le gusta, lo que no, todo, señor.**_

 _ **Buen trabajo**_ **Slavko, sabía que podía confiar en vosotros para esto.**

 _ **En todo lo que necesites, Ward, estamos contigo en todo.**_

 _ **Si vosotros no hubierais escuchado toda la historia, comprendido los motivos de por qué hice lo que hice…si no hubierais elegido uniros a mí en esto, yo solo no hubiera podía conseguirlo.**_

 _ **Tenías buenos motivos para lo que hiciste, creías que era lo mejor –toma asiento frente a él cuando se lo indica- y lo que quieres hacer ahora, yo creo que es algo bueno y justo por tu parte –le entrega la carpeta que llevaba consigo- por eso vamos a ayudarte en todo lo que podamos**_

 _ **Gracias de nuevo Slavko, sois los únicos en los que puedo confiar verdaderamente. Aunque sea la cabeza de HYDRA, no creo que me tengan demasiado aprecio.**_

 _ **Te has cargado a unos cuentos de ellos, entre los nombres de la lista, alguno de sus jefes -comenta con diversión-**_

 _ **Nunca dije que no fuera a cargarme alguno más, si atacan a SHIELD, lo haré -sonríe, hablando con convicción- coge a los chicos y bajad abajo a descansar y comer algo, revisaré los papeles y me reuniré con vosotros**_

 _ **A sus ordenes -asiente con la cabeza, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- piense bien su siguiente paso, ella estará vigilando a ese hombre**_

 _ **Lo se, en parte espero que así sea -le mira y luego voltea, posando la carpeta en el escritorio para abrirla-**_

 _ **Creo que nos arrepentiremos de no habernos hecho con un sismógrafo, por los posibles efectos colaterales de esta misión... -añade antes de salir de la habitación-**_

 _ **Grant sonrió, no podía quitarle la razón a su joven compañero, era probable que las cosas se complicaran mucho antes de empezar a mejorar siquiera un poco, pero iba a arriesgarse. Observó la fotografía adosada a los papeles, el hombre que hacía meses podía aterrorizar a cualquiera, ahora parecía bien distinto, tan alegre y sonriente. Empezó a leer entonces, debía informarse:**_

 _Nombre: Calvin "Cal" L. Jhonson._

 _Alias: Calvin "Cal" Zabo, Mr. Hyde._

 _Especie: Humano._

 _Profesión: Veterinario._

 _ **\- Así que...¿Veterinario? -sonrió de nuevo ante el dato- A Sivan y a Nerine les encantará tener un perro…**_

 _ **Ya sabía cuál era el siguiente paso en esa misión personal, solo había que tener especial cuidado con...el ligero efecto colateral…**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


End file.
